Chloe Surik
|image1 = |caption1 = Chloe Surik, art by XophPsycho |name = Chloe Surik |full_name = Chloe Satele Surik |nicknames = Chloe, Miss Surik, "Ice Girl", "Frostbite" |age = 24 |gender = Female |species = Human |alignment = Neutral Good |relationship_status = Single |height = 5'2 |weight = 130 lbs |iq = 165 |description = |birthplace = ??? |current_residence = ??? |relatives = Kira Surik (mother, deceased) Finn Surik (father, deceased) Edmund Fitzgerald Surik (half-brother, deceased) Rex Surik (stepfather, deceased) |affiliations = |dimension_of_origin = 952580 (Apocalypse Earth) |current_dimension = 280459 (Empowered) |likes = writing, her friends, using her powers |dislikes = evil, killing innocent people |friends = |foes = |romantic_interests = None |occupation = journalist, part-time author |skills = computer programming, writing, swordsmanship |abilities = good balance, can see in the dark, high dexterity |powers = Cryokinesis |weaponry = The Blade of Frost }} is a female cryokinetic human and is a journalist. She is also a part-time novelist. ''Appearance ''Physical Chloe Surik has violet hair, purple eyes, and peach skin. Her hair comes down to her shoulders and has bangs that hang just above her eyes. She stands about 5'2. ''Attire'' Chloe typically wears a teal turtleneck, a gold belt, and blue jeans. Her boots are yellow and have white fur on them. She usually has a sword scabbard on her back, which holds her beloved sword- the Blade of Frost. ''Personality Chloe is a very calm and relaxed individual, rarely ever showing her aggressive side. Chloe often appears to suffer from two mental disorders- antisocial personality disorder and mild schizophrenia. When it comes to her mild schizophrenia, the only thing that affects her are hallucinations, and even then she can almost always tell the difference between what's real and what isn't. She's always refused treatment for both disorders and upholds the belief that anyone should be who they truly ''want to be- not what anyone else wants them to be. Because of this belief, Chloe has frequently found herself at odds against society itself. Chloe tries to find a peaceful solution to most problems, but is not afraid to use aggressive methods- especially when it comes to protecting the universe from Xophtré the Psychopath. Chloe often enjoys using her cryokinetic powers for recreational activities as well. She will often make ice statues or mounds of snow just for fun- or sometimes to show off. ''History Relationships Relationships Chloe has with other characters. ''Good * ''Neutral'' * ''Bad'' *Xophtré the Psychopath (Xoph's Character) ''Appearances ''Canon *''Empowered'' (XophPsycho's story) ''Noncanon'' * ''Powers *Cryokinesis- Chloe can create and manipulate ice and snow to her will. When wielding the Blade of Frost, this power is stronger. Abilities *Good Balance Capabilities- Chloe has slightly above average balancing abilities *Dexterity- Chloe has a high dexterity, a trait that is especially useful and even essential in sword combat *Seeing In the Dark- Chloe can see in the dark very well, even better than most humans. Skills *Computer Science- Chloe can hack and create most types of computer programs. *Swordsmanship- Chloe has relatively mastered the skill of sword fighting, though she still has much to learn. *Writing- Chloe has exceptional writing skills, which are useful in her job as a journalist. Weaknesses * Gallery ''Feel free to add to add to this gallery! ''Trivia *Chloe Surik is the humanized version of Chloe-Su the Echidna. *Chloe Surik's cryokinetic powers are somewhat based on that of Elsa's from ''Frozen. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cryokinetics Category:Journalists Category:Authors Category:Humans Category:Intelligent Characters Category:"Empowered" Characters